A Candle in the Darkness
by Mjolner
Summary: The day after the Yule Ball, Neville comes to Harry with some surprising information. Pairings to be updated.  Rated T for possible future content.
1. An overdue conversation

"Harry, mate, we need to talk," The whispered words took the black haired boy by surprise, due both to their urgency and to the source. He looked at his dorm-mate questioningly, with a small trace of bitterness. The previous evening had been far more successful for Neville than it had been for himself. Seeing that something was troubling his friend, he swallowed his irritation, swiped his hand through his hair, shut his emerald eyes, and took a deep breath. After a moment, he looked up from his seat and gestured for Neville to join him.

With a sigh and a shy smile, the boy took the chair facing Harry, and then did something completely unexpected...he cast a silencing charm over the two of them, in their corner of the Gryffindor common room. To Harry's continued surprise, he just shrugged and said "I don't want to be overheard. What I have to say may just embarrass you, and I really don't think you want the twins to know what we're talking about."

Harry guiltily started at that, thinking about how poorly he'd treated Parvati at the Ball. He resolved to make it up to her, somehow. Correctly interpreting the guilty look, Neville chuckled and said, "Those are not the twins I meant."

"What do you mean? What do Fred and George have to do with anything? Unless...Ginny? Did you do something...and why would that embarrass me?"

"Ginny is involved, yes. We didn't do anything, and not only because my Gran has drummed into me how to treat a lady. She is quite the winsome witch, though..." Neville trailed off, his eyes glazing slightly as he thought about the small kiss Ginny had planted on his cheek after he escorted her back to the dorm. With a shudder, he pulled himself back to the present, not noticing the slight flash of jealousy in his companion's eyes. "At any rate, no matter what I feel for her, she does not feel the same for me. There's only one wizard whose face dances through her mind. She's head over heels in love with you, mate."

Harry just looked at his friend after this bombshell, his face flushing bright red as he thought about the disappointment in Ginny's face when she'd told him she'd already agreed to go to the ball with Neville. It could have been perfect, and he'd missed his chance. Then Neville's words sank in. "Wait, what? She's in love with me? We hardly even talk!"

"She listens, though. She talks to Hermione all the time, peppering her with questions about you. She would have asked you to dance last night if she hadn't thought it would hurt my feelings. I spent most of the night dancing with a lovely young witch who only had eyes for you—but, and this is important, Harry, she's interested in _you_, not _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. She wants the boy who saved her from the Chamber, the boy who is more concerned for his friends than his own safety. She wants the boy who drove off 100 dementors to save a wrongly convicted murderer." At Harry's gasp, Neville looked at him in surprise. "What, you think Hermione could keep that from her closest female friend? The way Gin tells it, Hermione practically glowed with how proud she was of you when she told her the story. She may have grown up in love with a myth, but since hearing about you from her brother, and then Hermione, and then actually being around you, she has fallen hard. I only wish I could find someone to give me half of what she feels for you." The last was barely above a whisper.

Wincing at the pain in Neville's voice, Harry looked sharply at his friend, studying his eyes and finding nothing but truth behind them. "Thank you for opening my eyes, Nev. I'm glad you've told me this; now I just need to figure out what to do about it. And don't beat yourself up...most guys would not have the courage to tell their friend that the girl they fancy is in love with him. Never doubt that you are truly a Gryffindor, Neville. You've shown more courage today than Ron has all year. If it weren't for you and Hermione, I may still be in the dark here." Harry reached his hand out to Neville to shake, who surprised him by gripping his forearm and pulling him into a brotherly embrace.

"Harry Potter, know that I, Neville Longbottom, as the heir to my family, hereby swear an oath of loyalty to the House of Potter. You will always have my protection and trust; all that my family has is yours to command." Looking into his eyes, Neville says: "Dark days are coming—I will follow you into the light."

Without knowing how, Harry realized that something significant was happening here, and instinctively knew the proper response: "I, Harry James Potter, last of the line of the Ancient House of Potter, hereby accept the loyalty of the Longbottoms. Though darkness will try to consume us, the light will burn brightly. Our enemies will fall before our flame."

With these words, a silver cord appeared, and bound itself around the two boys' clasped arms. In front of their astonished eyes, it seemed to melt into their clothes. Both boys stood straighter, a new mantle of confidence coming over them, the magical oath they had just sworn imbuing them with an as yet untapped power. Stepping apart, they shared a look, shock still evident. No one else was in the common room, everyone still sleeping in after the previous night's festivities.

Suddenly, with a small flash of flame two letters appeared on the table before them, one addressed to each, and bearing the unmistakable seal of Gringotts on the back.

Wide-eyed, Harry opened his letter, unprepared for the contents.

_**Lord Potter,**_

_** It has come to our attention that an ancient pact was renewed on this day, which will be remembered as a glorious day for the entire magical world. Our shamans have been awaiting this time for ages, and preparing for the moment to arrive.**_

_** Please make arrangements to come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience. Tell no one save your bond brother and the Lady Potter. All will be explained upon your arrival.**_

_** Respectfully,**_

_** Ragnok, Lord of the Goblins.**_

"Lady Potter?" Neville asked incredulously, looking up at Harry. A quick glance indicated that both letters were identical, save the name at the top. "Who is the Lady Potter?"

They stared at each other for a moment, before being startled by someone rushing into the room, running unerringly to Harry's arms. With shock, he suddenly found himself being kissed by an excited Ginny Weasley, who was clutching a similar letter. Harry looked at it in surprise, then shock as he saw the name written on the outside: _**Lady Ginevra Potter.**_

A/N: Ok, how did Ginny end up Lady Potter without so much as a by-your-leave to Harry? I have my reasons, but I'd like to see what everyone thinks. This is my first attempt at fanfic, so I guarantee most characters will be out of...character. I own nothing, probably not even the story, as I've been reading so many that they all seem to run together in my mind.


	2. Secrets revealed  Also, goblins

Wow, such positive response for the first bit. Thanks for all the support!

I'm warning now that this will not be a typical Harry/Ginny story. I just hope I can get the story to where I want it to go and keep everyone interested.

Now to the next chapter.

* * *

With shock, he suddenly found himself being kissed by an excited Ginny Weasley, who was clutching a similar letter. Harry looked at it in surprise, then shock as he saw the name written on the outside: _**Lady Ginevra Potter. **_His eyes went wide, and he collapsed back into the seat, staring at the girl in front of him, no expression on his face.

"Ginny? What's going on? Why does Gringotts have you listed with _my_ name?" Hearing the shock and hurt in his voice, Ginny's face fell, her initial euphoria at receiving the letter addressed to Ginevra Potter dissipating, replaced by worry, fear that he'd hate her for what she'd done. He looked down at the floor, and she quickly knelt down to look up into his green eyes, trying to pour all of the love she held for him into the look,

"Harry, I didn't know it would work like this. Hermione found something in one of her books that she said would help me. She said it opened up a connection, a conduit to magic itself. We worked the spell, and both went into a trance. There was a presence, a calming voice in my head that told me that my dream would soon become reality. I know I should have been concerned, after my experience with Tom in my first year, but it felt so pure, so true, that I couldn't help but trust it. It told me that I just had to wait until you admitted the truth to yourself. I just thought it meant we would be together, I had no idea it would do this..." Her voice cracked, from the lack of response of her knight, her hero. She stared into his emerald eyes, trying to find some hope to cling to.

Drawing a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and then tilted his head, as though listening to something the others couldn't hear. His eyes opened, and he looked at his...wife? The blank expression was soon replaced with one of such burning intensity that it took Ginny's breath away. "Neville told me about your date. I've known for awhile how I felt about you. I knew when I saw you in the Chamber. I just couldn't admit it, not even to myself. You're my best mate's sister! I couldn't betray him like that...and I thought you were over your crush. You've seemed so much more normal around me, especially the last few months. Of course, with everyone against me..."

"I never was, Harry. I know I wasn't there for you, but that was because of Ron. He'd have gone spare if I'd told you...I never thought you'd cheated."

"I know. Hermione told me, but I didn't listen to her. She told me that my real friends hadn't abandoned me, but with Draco and his stupid badges, and Ron and his pride, and everyone treating me like I was a liar I didn't want to listen. But she told me there were a few people, more than just her, that believed in me. You, Neville, a couple of Hufflepuffs, and at least one Ravenclaw. After the dragons, when everyone admitted I was probably set up, I couldn't just pretend I hadn't been hurting. It was so hard, and I'm still not sure I forgive Ron, but I have no doubts when it comes to either of you." He included Neville in this statement—the boy was still standing there, gobsmacked by this turn of events.

Harry continued, a genuine smile coming across his face, "A little bird whispered in my ear that I have just gained something powerful, something unexpected. I think the first order of business is to see what the goblins want to say to us. How are we to get there...Of course!" Harry smacked his forehead, causing the others to jump in surprise. Laughing at the looks on their faces, he called out "Dobby!".

With a crack the house elf appeared in front of him, bowing so low that the pile of ridiculous hats fell off his head. "What can Dobby do for Lord Harry Potter Sir? Anything he wishes, Dobby will do his best!"

Smiling at the enthusiasm, Harry said, "Can you take us to Gringotts—without anyone knowing?"

Nodding enthusiastically, the elf reached out a hand to Neville and Harry, who took Ginny's hand, before twisting on the spot and vanishing.

Shortly after the crack faded, a bushy haired witch came down the stairs. Noticing the letter laying on the ground where it had fallen from Ginny's hand, she picked it up. A slow smile spread across her face as she read the address. She sat down, contemplating this latest development in the life of her best friend. Finally, something good was happening to him. Not wanting anyone else to know just yet, she stuck the letter in the back of her book, opened it up, and started studying for the new term coming up.

* * *

As Hermione was reading, her fellow Gryffindors were walking into the imposing structure of Gringotts. With a confidence he hadn't heretofore displayed, Harry strode to the window. With a small shock, he recognized the goblin sitting there. "Griphook, we are here to meet with Lord Ragnok. Can you let him know we've arrived, please?"

The goblin looked up in surprise, seeing a poised Harry Potter standing before him. His gaze traveled to his companions, a redheaded girl who was beaming at Harry, a satisfied smile on her face, and a tall, slightly chubby boy who was looking between Harry and the goblin with confusion etched on his features.

"Hmm...yes, Lord Potter. I am surprised at your recognition of me. Most wand holders see us as interchangeable, like they do their house elves."

"How could I forget the first goblin I ever met? Regardless, Lord Ragnok requested that we come. I'm sure he's eager to meet with us. From the letter, it sounds like he's been waiting for a long time." Harry handed the letter to Griphook, whose eyes widened.

"The Oath? The darkness that consumes? I will escort you to him at once!" The goblin hurried to a side corridor, the three teenagers close behind him.

They hurried down a long corridor, coming quickly to a round, empty room. The goblin quickly entered, gesturing for the others to follow. With trepidation, all three entered the room. The door slid shut, enclosing the four in the tight space. Harry shuddered a bit at that, memories of the cupboard coming unbidden to his mind. Ginny wrapped her arm around his, leaning her cheek against him, and Neville put a steadying hand on his other shoulder. Smiling gratefully at both of them, Harry returned his attention to the goblin, who had a quizzical expression as he regarded the three.

Suddenly, the wall on the other side of the room slid open. Harry knew this must have been some kind of elevator, but he felt no sensation of movement. "We have arrived, young Lords and Lady. Please follow me to the heart of the capital of the goblin nations. No human has set foot here for centuries."

The three teens glanced between themselves, emotions battling for dominance. Finally, Harry shrugged and said, "Why not? Everything else unusual happens to me." Neville smiled slightly at that, and Ginny let out a small chuckle. Griphook looked at them like they'd each grown another head. For humans to be so unfazed by being allowed into the throne room of the Goblin Lord was unthinkable. So many have tried for so long to force their way in, but these three seemed to take it as just another day. Such unusual humans. Perhaps the ancient prophecy was true.


	3. Prophecies and tears

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. Once again, thanks all for the great feedback. I appreciate it.

For those wondering how Neville and Hermione are going to fit into all of this, I hope to answer at least one of those questions with this chapter. Of course, that's going to open up a number more questions.

* * *

Griphook looked at them like they'd each grown another head. For humans to be so unfazed by being allowed into the throne room of the Goblin Lord was unthinkable. So many have tried for so long to force their way in, but these three seemed to take it as just another day. Such unusual humans. Perhaps the ancient prophecy was true.

The goblin led the three teens into the audience chamber. Ragnok watched them enter, a small glint in his eyes the only indication of his anticipation of the meeting. Griphook stopped in front of the throne, bowing so low his nose nearly touched the floor. The teens followed suit, bowing respectfully, though not nearly as low. A grin spread across Ragnok's face, knowing that the ancient words were soon to be fulfilled. Now, to see to it that these three know their place in the events to unfold.

"Rise, young ones. It is refreshing to see wizards offer respect to a goblin. I don't recall the last time that has happened. Certainly not in several centuries. Even the wizards who work for us only do so out of avarice." Ginny scowled, flushing hotly. Ragnok looked at her for a moment, and then added, "Perhaps not lust for money or goods, but for knowledge or adventure. Your own brother, young Lady Potter, is one such of the latter. He has been one of the least unpleasant humans we have dealt with, but his entire goal seems to be to find some excitement. Breaking curses is no small feat, and the rewards are great, but the adventure seems to drive him."

Ginny calmed down at his words, and Harry's comforting hand on her back. She looked down for an instant, and then looked back up to the goblin with a small smile. "You're right, Bill was always looking for the next grand adventure. I think Mom wants him to settle down, but I don't think either Bill or Charley are ready for that. Funny that the youngest child is the first to get married, even if it was an accident." She looked at Harry at these words, the smile getting wider, and the love for her husband showing in her eyes. Harry's expression matched her own, and Neville, standing behind them,

looked at them both with an unreadable face, though one might see longing in his eyes.

After a few seconds, the teens came back to themselves, shook their heads, and looked back to the goblin. "I apologize for my rudeness, Lord Ragnok. I've only just begun to realize the depths of my love for the young lady beside me. I went to bed last night after an unpleasant date and woke up to about 15 different changes. What was that cord that wrapped around Neville's and my arms? I have no idea where those words came from, it was like the wind whispered them into my ear. Why does all of this feel so right. It's as though my doubts are gone, something clouding my mind has been lifted. What does it all mean?" Ginny looked at Harry with confusion at the mention of the silver cord; everything had moved so quickly that they hadn't had time to bring her up to speed.

"I believe I have the answers you seek, young Lord Potter. First, I must ask you and young Lord Longbottom to do something for me. Would you be so kind as to roll up your left sleeves?"

Exchanging a confused glance, the boys complied. Their eyes were on Ragnok, whose eyes widened slightly as their forearms came into view, and Ginny let out a surprised gasp. "When did you guys get tattoos?"

Looking sharply at his arm, Harry saw what Ginny meant. All along his arm was an intricate, crisscrossing pattern of knotwork, and a glance at Neville's arm showed that his was decorated in the same manner.

"Excellent. That is exactly what I was looking for. The cord was a symbol of the renewal of an ancient pact between your two families. The words are known instinctively to all members of the Longbottom and Potter families. Though the two families have remained close over the course of time, it has been centuries since the pact was renewed. This indicates that dark times are indeed upon us. Worse things are in store than the coming return of the Dark Lord. He is but a small part of the darkness which will try to consume. The three of you will be a beacon of hope, if the ancient words are understood correctly. I won't bore you with the words. They're in gobbledygook, at any rate. What it boils down to is that the love you three share will bring together all magical creatures against the coming dark. Ultimately, the consuming darkness will fail, but only if you stay true to the path. There is time, the true test is not for years. The Dark Lord is but the first phase. With luck and planning we'll be able to help you drive back the darkness before it takes too much from us. The other prophecy pertaining to you is a small portion of the truth-"

"What other prophecy? I haven't heard anything about any other prophecies?" For the first time, Ragnok's face showed surprise.

"Of course you've heard the other prophecy. It is the reason the Dark Lord came after you and killed your parents. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives—_although here the wording seems to be a little off. Prophecy is so inexact, and Sybill has only made two that have been accurate to any great degree. The shamans have researched it, and it seems that there is some connection that precludes either of you dying while the other lives. They wish to examine you directly, to find more information."

Harry's eyes went wide during this speech, with Ginny and Neville both looking at him with concern. Neville spoke first, "Wait, I was born at the end of July, myself, and my parents were known opponents of the Dark Lord. Why are you so certain that the prophecy applies to Harry?"

"Because the Dark Lord chose for it to. He marked Lord Potter with the scar, and it is known that at least some of his power, such as the ability to speak with snakes, was transferred to Harry. This fulfills the part about marking as his equal, which means that the rest must apply to Harry. The greater prophecy, however, is important—the beacon of light you three will become must be the power He knows not."

Ginny jumped on this statement, "Why do you keep referring to 'you three'? The bonds of love between us? What does all that mean?"

"Ginny, it means that, as much as you love Harry, and as much as he loves you, I love you both an equal amount. I've grown up knowing you, Gin. I know you as well as anyone, and have loved you for years, but I've known as long that your heart was always set on Harry. After you actually met him, and especially after the Chamber, I knew that I'd never have a chance. I held out a little hope when you agreed to come to the Ball with me, but I watched you watch Harry all night, and you never stopped talking about him. I saw him through your eyes, the love you have for him, and I loved you all the more due to your devotion to him." Turning to Harry, he continued, "You, Harry, I've long admired, and I wish my parents had not been tortured to insanity so that we could have grown up as brothers," Harry gasped at this, tears coming unbidden to his eyes, and Ginny put a comforting arm around Neville, knowing this secret about him and knowing how difficult it was to speak of it. Neville looked at her with gratitude, a strained smile coming to his lips. Looking back to Harry, he put a hand on his shoulder. "My mother is your godmother, Harry. You should have come to us after Sirius was thrown in Azkaban. I love you like the brother I never had, and I've grown to respect you. All the crap that's been piled on you in the last three years would have made any normal kid give up, but you've just stood stronger because of it. As I've come to know you, I've learned that you'll give anything for your friends, and rarely ask for anything for yourself. I would willingly lay down my life for you, and that is why, though it hurt me, I told you about Ginny today. I respect you too much to take that little piece of happiness away from you." All three of them had tears falling, and Harry threw his arms around Neville, sobbing into his shoulder.

"A brother. A family! I've gained so much today." Harry cried into Neville's shoulder. Ginny wrapped her arms around both of the boys, weeping softly. She stepped between them, pulling Harry's face up, and kissing him tenderly, willing as much love as she could into the action. Harry melted into her embrace, giving back as much as she gave. What happened next surprised everyone in the room. After Harry pulled back, trying to catch his breath, Ginny turned to Neville, pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him just as thoroughly.


End file.
